Let Go Of Me
by carriedtd
Summary: When her parents died, she was forced into the Kazekage’s mansion as a maid. What happens when running away turns the Kazekage to feelings he didn’t know he had?


A/N: It's me. I'm back with another fanfiction. I took a quiz on Quizilla and it inspired me to write this. It might be an oneshot. It depends on the reviews I get. Sakura is a Ninja, but she works for Gaara most of the time.

Summary: When her parents died, she was forced into the Kazekage's mansion as a maid. What happens when running away turns the Kazekage to feelings he didn't know he had?

Childhood Memories

By: ZodiacStarrs

Sakura's POV

Silly. If you even think of it that way. How stupid I was. To believe that the guy I loved never loved me back. Of course, I'm talking about Sasuke. My name is Sakura Haruno. I'm 23 years old. I work for the Kazekage as his maid. I am a medic-nin, but I can't be on the job too much because I have to tend to Gaara.

"Sakura?" Temari said, walking into my room.

"Yeah?" I answered, coming out of the bathroom.

"Gaara needs you." Great, working here is like hell. I swear. I walked down the hall to his room and knocked on the door.

"Gaara? Do you need something?" I asked, opening the door. After I opened the door, I immediately slammed it closed. Gaara just got out of the shower and couldn't find any clothing.

"Yeah, clothes."

"Anything in particular?" Every once in a while, he wanted a certain pair of shorts or shirt. He quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his body. He opened the door and pulled me in.

"Umm… Nothing really." I kept my eyes shut. I didn't want to see anything I didn't want to see.

"Are you sure?" I questioned as I sat on the bed. He has been acting weird lately. Every time I'm around, he blushed.

"Can I give you something?" he asked, "But after I ask you a question." I shook my head yes.

"Ok. Close your eyes, relax your shoulders, put your hands on lap, and just breathe." I did as I was told. He laid back to back with me.

"Sakura, tell me." Gaara commanded.

"Tell you what?" I wondered out loud.

"Tell me what you think of me. Even if it would hurt me." Gaara replied.

"Umm… I really don't want to say it, but…" I said intermittently.

"What?"

"I do have feeling for you, but not very strong ones." Gaara got off the bed and came in front of me. He kneeled down and told me to open my eyes. I did. But I didn't see anything. He must have disappeared in his sand again, but I did see his third eye. He was spying on me. I didn't see it until I left the room. Before I left, I laid on his bedspread.

I said, "Gaara, I wish you knew how I truly felt, but you'll never know."

I got up and walked over to his desk. I wrote a little note on a piece of green paper he had. It read:

_Gaara,_

_Meet me in the living room after dinner._

_I have to tell you something._

_Sakura_

Being me, I left it on his bed and whispered out a tear. Later after dinner, I didn't meet him in the living room. I sort of snuck out of the house. I didn't want to even look at him anymore. I took my clothes. The only clothes I had. I needed to start a new life. Well, they did take it away. They as in my parents.

Flashback 

_Normal__POV_

_14-year-old Sakura sat on her steps contently. She secretly took stares at the redhead boy maybe a couple yards in front of her. He was to be taken away. Killed. Sakura secretly looked at him again, but he was gone._

"_Gaara?" Sakura yelled. She got up from her steps and looked around. She kept look around and walking around. "Gaara? Where are you?" Then it hit her. __**"He was to be taken away to be killed, remember?" Sakura's inner self spoke. **__'We must stop them then. Since he lost the sand demon, he can't defend himself!'_ ((A/N: Gaara lost his sand demon early))

End of Flashback 

Sakura's POV

I jumped out the window of my room. _'Gaara…' I thought silently whispering out tears. 'Please forgive me…' _I walked around the Suna suddenly noticing guys starting to hit on me.

"Hey, sweetheart, why don't you come over here and we can have some 'fun'." The one guy said. He was drunk. I could tell.

"Nah, I'll pass." I ran the opposite direction. I guess he didn't really care afterwards.

_Meanwhile back at the Kazekage's Mansion_

"Sakura?" the redhead knocked on Sakura's bedroom door. "Sakura, answer me!" He demanded. He barged open the door and noticed no one in there.

'_Shit! She's gone!!' Gaara yelled in his head._

**_"Well, go after her you buffoon!" The Shukaku yelled. "Why was I stuck with this idiotic kid?"_**

Gaara ran down the steps and out the door.

'_I have no idea why I am doing this.' Gaara cried in his head._

_**"It's because you love her that's why." The Shukaku sighed in his head. **'I can't believe it. I actually believe you.' Gaara whispered._

Eventually, he caught up to me.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Gaara yelled grabbing my arm and turning me toward him. He kept gripping my arm tighter and tighter.

"Gaara, you don't love me, but I love you. I don't want to be around you anymore. So, just go home. I'll be fine by myself. Let me go rot by myself." I pushed away.

"Wait, you don't think I like you at all?" Gaara pondered out loud.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"I like you all right. Even more. I love you, Sakura." Gaara pulled harder than me pushing away and hugged me. I felt comfort and safe inside his arms. Like nothing could touch me. I looked up and noticed him crying.

"Gaara, why are you crying?" I asked.

"I don't know. Probably I finally got to tell you how I felt about you." He answered looking up into the sky. The stars were beautiful that fateful night. What do I mean by fateful? Little did they know, someone who was after Sakura followed her (more of stalked her the whole time.). Suddenly out of nowhere came a kunai right toward me. In the background you could here a person saying, "Mission accomplished".

"Sakura!" Gaara yelled as soon as the kunai pierced my tender flesh in my back just below my heart. "Sakura!" Gaara yelled again. He shook me and shook me. I was slowly dying.

"Gaara, I love you. Always will." I gasped.

"Don't worry! We're going to the hospital." Gaara picked me up and ran as fast as he could to the hospital, which wasn't too far.

"Nurse! Nurse! Hurry! She needs help right now!" Gaara screamed. Soon after that I was lying on a hospital bed, hook to all sorts of machines, and heard a beep slowing down. "Oh, damn it. Not now. Don't give up now, Sakura." Gaara yelled. I just closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to my long sleep for eternity.


End file.
